


Always with me

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Knowing me, knowing you [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Cada vez el tiempo estaba más encima de ellos, podía sentirlo. Debía fingir ser alguien que no era, pero aquello no le importaba, si lograba proteger el mundo un poco más, su alma podría encontrar un descanso para poder reencontrarse nuevamente con él, ¿no es así? [Secuela de "All Dead"]





	1. Acuerdos y costumbres

Soltó un suspiro terminando de aquella manera su meditación de aquella tarde. En las últimas semanas todo había cambiado de una manera gradual en el universo, por decirlo de alguna manera, es decir, el hecho de que un alma tan antigua se hubiera despertado, porque la nueva vida había decidido abandonar, no era algo que se acostumbrase a ver.

Tony Stark había muerto y Sherlock Holmes era quién se hacía pasar por el millonario, actuando de una gran manera como Stark, pero claro, las diferencias eran obvias en algunos puntos, al menos para aquellos que se habían acercado más al millonario y lo conocían de mejor manera.

Aquel hombre de otro siglo logró que los acuerdos fueran mucho más accesibles para todos, dejando fuera a Ross. Había bastado con menos de cinco minutos para que Holmes sacara a la luz todos los secretos sucios que aquel hombre poseía y sus planes, incluso con pruebas, por lo cual los nombrados acuerdos de Sokovia ya no sonaban tan malos para firmar, al menos una vez que se leyeran con determinación.

Durante esas semanas sus ideas iban y venían, hablando con Holmes, que había aprendido de manera rápida a cómo construir los trajes y como utilizar la tecnología Stark que tenía a su disposición, cualquiera dudaría que ese hombre había nacido hace dos siglos, pues sus ideas iban siempre adelantadas.

Debían hacer un plan, como resguardar la seguridad que se tenía, la cual era una burda ilusión, después de todo en la Tierra habían dos piedras del infinito que serían un blanco fácil para aquel que deseaba obtenerlas, de quién aún no tenían la información necesaria. Todo se estaba haciendo demasiado complicado para él, quién había sido un simple cirujano, obligado de la noche a la mañana a transformarse en el hechicero supremo, un título que no acababa de comprender, pero que siempre intentaba mejorar.

Sintió como su teléfono sonaba y suspiró con suavidad al tomarlo, desbloqueando la pantalla para ver un mensaje de Holmes —su mente había asemejado demasiado rápido la idea de llamar al hombre por ese nombre—.

— "Los acuerdos están ya redactados, pronto se dará la conferencia de prensa. Creo que sería bueno que la gente pudiera observar que incluso los hechiceros están involucrados en esto" — Leyó de manera rápida el texto y sabía que el hombre tenía razón.

Los hechiceros debían salir a la luz, eso era algo que debía salir al público tarde o temprano, llevaban demasiado tiempo escondidos, siglos, protegiendo la Tierra de amenazas místicas, pero aquello que venía simplemente necesitaba el apoyo de todo el mundo.

—

La prensa tenía sus ojos puestos sobre la situación de los acuerdos de Sokovia, los cuales habían sido reescritos en las semanas que habían seguido de la nombrada guerra civil, mejorados según se decía. Habían quitado varios puntos que afectaban a la gran mayoría, la cual había causado la controversia cuando habían sido presentados por primera vez.

Los Vengadores, si bien ya no tendrían que estar bajo la supervisión de las Naciones Unidas, estaban bajo la responsabilidad de Anthony Stark. Cualquier hubiera cuestionado aquello, pero cualquier daño que se hiciera durante luchas, Anthony Stark sería el responsable sobre aquello, pagar por los daños que los héroes causaran en su batalla.

El dinero siempre había movido el mundo, por ende que los daños producidos por las luchas —más si ocurría una tan grande como la de New York—, no deberían ser pagadas por los estados, sino simplemente por un hombre.

Quién firmara los acuerdos debía atenerse a un protocolo y trabajar como una persona normal, entrenando en el complejo destinado para aquello, dejando sus identidades en secreto, pero todo sería certificado por Stark en su momento, era como si aquel hombre quisiera echarse el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y a nadie le estaba importando aquello, ni siquiera al mismo Stark, que estaba sorprendiendo al mundo en aquella conferencia, vestido sin sus tradicionales gafas de sol, sino que lucía una apariencia bastante seria, como rara vez se le veía.

Los Vengadores, cualquiera que perteneciera a aquel grupo, debía certificar su poder, ya fuera súper fuerza, magia, súper velocidad, más que nada para llevar un registro de las habilidades que estaban disponibles, pero la información que tomaran de los Vengadores se quedaría ahí, después de todo Stark había amenazado con cosas mucho más graves.

Lo estaban dejando hacer lo que deseara después de ver como había destruido a Ross, únicamente con palabras. Nadie se quería imaginar que podría hacer si actuaba de otra forma. Muchos secretos sucios podrían ser expuestos al público y nadie deseaba aquello.

Los 117 países que habían aceptado los acuerdos debían dar garantía de que sus fuerzas especiales trabajarían a la par con los Vengadores cuando fueran necesarios —en situaciones en realidad extremas—, dejando un paso libre de sus fronteras para aquellos héroes que acudieran.

Sí los acuerdos no eran respetados por aquellos que los firmaran, simplemente se les expulsaría de la organización que Stark estaba formando con los Vengadores, teniendo distintos tipos de penas que deberían cumplir, dependiendo del crimen cometido, podía ir desde multas —que podían ser de verdad millonarias— hasta el hecho de terminar en prisión.

Las modificaciones fueron leídas por el presidente de las Naciones Unidas, que podía observar como todos los periodistas estaban al pendiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Estaban dando un resumen de los cambios más importantes que se habían realizado a los acuerdos, siendo que al terminar la lectura las preguntas no se hicieron esperan.

— ¡¿Qué sucederá con los Vengadores que escaparon?! — Era la pregunta que más se repetía y sobre la que más se quería conocer, pues la situación había llamado demasiado la atención del mundo.

— Ellos pueden volver a Estados Unidos sin ningún problema — Todos vieron como Anthony Stark se apresuraba a responder aquella pregunta, de la cual todos querían una respuesta, pero era la respuesta más sorpresiva que pudieran haber tenido, después de todo el caos que había ocurrido, aquellos Vengadores, simplemente podrían volver a casa y ya. Sin presidio, sin nada, sólo volver a lo que conocían como hogar.

— Ahora, respondida la pregunta que todos esperaban, quisiera dar un anuncio. Sí bien aquellos que escaparon a Wakanda son bienvenidos nuevamente, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de crear un nuevo equipo, el cual estará formado por las siguientes personas.

Al decir esas palabras Pepper abrió una puerta al costado del podio donde se encontraban, siendo que todos prestaron atención, dejando ver a Spiderman, War Machine, Vision y a un hombre que no conocían, ataviado de ropas azuladas, con una capa ondeando de forma no natural tras su paso.

— La mayoría conoce a War Machine y Vision, siendo que los nuevos integrantes son Spider-Man y en una alianza con los hechiceros del mundo, tenemos al doctor Stephen Strange, hechicero supero — Terminó por presentar escuchando las preguntas que se venían encima de ellos.

—

— ¿Cómo pudiste saber que se encontraban en Wakanda? — Para Rhody aún era extraño hablar con ese hombre que no conocía, esa era la verdad. Junto con Pepper y Happy habían buscado información sobre Sherlock Holmes una vez que Strange les explicó que era lo que ocurría, encontrando información en antiguos periódicos donde el hombre siempre salía resolviendo escenas de crímenes, pero siempre cubría su rostro.

La mayor parte de la información se había perdido en los bombardeos ocurridos en Londres durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero aún así habían podido obtener un poco de información, sabiendo que Sherlock Holmes había nacido a mitad del siglo XIX.

Ahora estaba junto aquel hombre en el jardín del complejo que tenían destinado para los Vengadores, aunque claro, la gran sorpresa era ver como el hombre trabajaba con abejas, pues parecía ser un experto apicultor.

— Ningún país más que Wakanda los hubiera aceptado, parecería lo más lógico — A veces hablar con Rhody le recordaba demasiado a Lestrade, el buen inspector al que siempre le tenía que decir las cosas obvias que ocurrían en su vida, los acontecimientos que se escapaban de sus manos. — T'Challa se veía arrepentido de haber confundido al soldado del invierno con el asesino de su padre, era normal que le prestara asilo, era algo elemental.

Con cuidado siguió trabajando con sus abejas, viendo que era lo que les afectaba en este nuevo siglo, sacando la miel que ellas producían, siendo que se giro como si nada con una sonrisa bajo aquel sombrero que llevaba para protegerse de las picaduras.

— Al fin tendremos miel fresca para comer — Había perdido bastante de sus mañas, debido a que estaba en un nuevo cuerpo y tenía que mantener una imagen, sin contar el hecho de que debía proteger a la Tierra de una invasión extraterrestre que se aproximaba.

Sí... la verdad es que deseaba un poco de opio o bien liquido para embalsamar, pero sólo obtenía tabaco y alcohol, pero lo último no era una opción factible. Había leído en los informes que le habían sido ofrecidos, así como en videos, que Anthony había sido prácticamente un alcohólico, por lo que suponía que si llegaba a beber aunque fuera un poco, su cuerpo le exigiría aquello y no necesitaba lidiar además con adicciones con todo el trabajo que debía realizar.

Los dos hombres vieron como un portal se abría ahí en aquel jardín, dejando ver a Strange, cuya capa ondeaba siempre a su gusto, siendo que el doctor alzó curioso su ceja al ver el gusto de Holmes por las abejas.

— Oh, mi querido doctor, ¿nos acompañara a tomar el té? — Le preguntó como si nada mientras guardaba en un frasco la miel obtenida y se terminaba por alejar de los panales de abeja, yendo donde estaba el hechicero y Rhody, quitando aquel sombrero de su cabeza, soltando un suspiró al verse libre de aquello.

— Debí imaginar que respetabas la hora del té, Holmes — Comentó comenzando a caminar los tres hombres al interior del complejo, hacía la sala común, donde había una cocina donde Holmes dejó la miel y puso a calentar agua para tomar su té.

Para todos aquellos que conocieron a Tony Stark alguna vez aún les era extraño ver como tomaba té en vez que el café, el cual había parecido ser su combustible cuando llevaba muchos días encerrado en su laboratorio.

— Oh, ya sabe mi buen doctor, son cosas que uno no puede evitar — Le comentó mirando a los dos hombres que lo miraban curiosos de cierta forma, pero únicamente comenzó a preparar las cosas para su té.

— ¿Cómo actuaras una vez que los otros vengadores vuelvan? — Todos habían querido hacerle esa pregunta, pero habían podido apreciar, en esas semanas que habían transcurrido, que Stephen era la persona más calificada para llevarse con Sherlock. Muchas veces lo asociaban simplemente a que el hechicero no había convivido con Stark y no le era difícil acostumbrarse a un cambio radical de actitud.

— Actuaré como Tony Stark, ¿de qué otra forma puede ser? — Contestó como si nada para servir el agua a su té, comenzando a beber suspirando con suavidad. Se estaba poniendo ansioso, ¿quién diría que terminaría por extrañar al gordo de su hermano que podía decirle las cosas que iban a ocurrir?.

— Un forma bastante extraña, diría cualquiera — Le comentó Rhody, viendo como el hombre se bebía su té casi como para tranquilizarse un poco. Había logrado ser Tony Stark frente a la prensa y las personas, pero el grupo de los vengadores era algo distinto a aquello.

— Basta con que veas los videos que te dio Friday, Holmes — Le comentó como si nada el hechicero. Era extraño, desde que se había aparecido frente a aquel hombre le era normal confiar en él, creer que ese hombre podría sacar todo adelante. — Nadie cuestionara tu cambio de actitud después de haber sido atacado por dos súper soldados y que uno te clavara el escudo en el pecho.

— Como siempre el buen doctor tiene un punto, nada cambiara demasiado — Le dijo con una sonrisa bebiendo su té, aunque estaba nervioso lo oculto en su interior, debían ceñirse al plan, crear una defensa en contra de aquello que amenazaba con atacar la Tierra y salir victoriosos de aquella situación que se avecinaba.


	2. La reunión

Las semanas fueron pasando y tal como dijo Anthony Stark, los Vengadores que se habían rebelado a firmar los antiguos acuerdos volvieron a Estados Unidos. Cuando ellos llegaron a suelo estadounidense fueron guiados por Pepper Potts hasta el complejo de los vengadores, aunque más de una vez le preguntaron por Tony o por alguno de los otros vengadores —Wanda preguntaba por Vision—, la pelirroja simplemente les desvió el tema, después de todo debían acudir a una fiesta aquella noche.

Era la fiesta que necesitaban tanto los medios como la población en general para saber que todo se encontraba perfectamente de nuevo, aunque todos dudaban de aquello. Habrían periodistas y todo, lo que era necesario, siendo que en los próximos días deberían firmar los acuerdos.

— ¿Crees que hacer una fiesta fue lo mejor, Holmes? — Le preguntó el hechicero, mirando como nombrado terminaba de abotonar los puños de su camisa, buscando arreglarse de una manera prolija.

Estaban en el auto camino a aquella fiesta, donde deberían sonreír y todo el asunto, aunque aún recibían textos de Peter con emojis tristes por perderse aquella fiesta, pero bueno, el chico todavía era un adolescente y debía ir a la escuela.

— Los fastidiara y no sabrán cómo actuar... digamos que es mi pequeña venganza por lo de Anthony — Comentó como si nada mirando los azulados ojos del médico, que únicamente alzó su ceja. Algo en esos ojos le hacían confiar, como hace muchos años había confiado en otros.

Al llegar a aquella fiesta, la cual se realizaba en un edificio que no era de las industria Stark, después de todo querían que fuera ambiente de tregua, uno neutral por decirlo de alguna forma, los periodistas rápidamente sacaron fotografías, de Iron Man y el hechicero supremo, quien aunque iba vestido de smoking, seguía teniendo aquella capa que flotaba a su manera tras su espalda.

Los flashes de las cámaras los iluminaron, obligando al hombre de menor estatura a sonreír, evitando tapar su rostro como siempre había tenido por costumbre, ahora debía representar una imagen al público.

Entraron al lobby de aquel hotel, para caminar hacía la sala de bailes y fiestas, donde se podían ver a muchos políticos importantes, que buscaban confirmar que todo estaba bien, incluso el rey de Wakanda estaba ahí, atento a que todo lo que ocurría pasara de una buena forma, después de todo Tony Stark había dicho en plena conferencia de prensa que los Vengadores que se habían escapado estaban en su país.

Era simplemente un baile de gala, como muchas veces se había visto con anterioridad, donde buscaban confirmar que el destino del mundo estaba bien, pero claro, para Holmes aquello no era lo mejor.

Su mente corría a mil por hora, analizando cada cosa, cada detalle de los invitados, incluso de los vengadores que volvían, los cuales estaban en un grupo aparte, hablando con unos políticos cuando uno de ellos los notó entre toda la gente del lugar.

Sin pensarlo siquiera levantó su mano frente a Stephen, que lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero únicamente lo tomó de la mano.

— Vaya, creí que nunca me invitarías — Le dijo como broma. Sí bien él no podía hacer deducciones como las hacía Holmes, comprendía lo que era sentirse perdido, por lo que supuso que eso ocurría con Holmes en aquel instante, se estaba perdiendo entre el murmullo de la gente, entre todo lo que podía ver, analizar, además de querer escapar de aquellos Vengadores que vieron como ellos comenzaron a bailar sin más.

— Siempre es un buen momento para bailar — Comentó como si nada, viniendo a su mente recuerdos pasados, su último baile con Watson había sido cuando habían querido detener a Moriarty, encontrar el hermano de la gitana —Simza era su nombre le dijo su mente—, pero ahora únicamente bailaba con aquel médico para escapar de lo que vendría pronto, algo que no podía evitar, así como no pudo evitar saltar en Reichenbach .

— Bailas bastante bien — Le comentó, teniendo una de sus temblorosas manos tomada de una de las manos de Holmes, mientras que la otra la tenía descansando sobre el brazo del moreno, dejando que el hombre más pequeño lo tomara de su costado, cerca de sus costillas. — Sólo céntrate en mí, ¿no debiste imaginar que tendrías una sobre explosión de deducciones?

— Oh, son cosas necesarias que se deben hacer, mi querido doctor — Le murmuró sin más mientras seguían bailando en aquella pista, captando la atención de los demás presentes en aquella fiesta.

Pero ellos no llamaban la atención únicamente porque estuvieran bailando juntos, sino porque su baile parecía ser de otra época o algo así, con sus movimientos demasiados sincronizados, como si hubieran estado bailando aquella misma pieza durante siglos, aunque ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que llamaban la atención por aquel hecho, pues sus cuerpos únicamente se movían casi por instinto de aquella forma, siguiendo un vals que no estaban tocando, sino una melodía que sonaba en la cabeza de ambos a la vez.

Cuando la música termino se vieron en la obligación de separarse, después de todo no podían seguir bailando sin la maldita música, aunque no habían estado prestando atención a ella en todo lo que duro su danza, después de todo había sido como si algo los guiara, algún instinto que tenían dormidos en ellos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Juntos fueron simplemente a la barra, pidiendo cada uno un trago que en realidad no iban a beber, Stephen porque estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría y Holmes porque simplemente prestaba atención a todo lo que los rodeaba, sabiendo de primera mano que el alcohol no era un amigo de aquel cuerpo.

— Sin tener tus dones de deducción, puedo decir que están totalmente perdidos por el baile que acaban de ver — Le comentó como si nada, sintiendo como la capa se movía perezosamente sobre sus hombros, casi como contemplando que sería lo mejor de ver en aquella fiesta, en que fijar su atención.

— Todos pueden saber eso — Contestó como si nada, pero puso aquella sonrisa que había aprendido a dar, cuando los vengadores finalmente se acercaron a ellos, más bien, Steve Rogers se acercó, tendiendo su mano.

— Hola Tony, ha pasado demasiado tiempo — Le comentó el rubio, sintiendo como el moreno, con aquella sonrisa típica de eventos de gala como en la cual se encontraban, estrechaba su mano con un poco de fuerza.

— Señor Rogers, sí, han pasado varios meses desde que me dejó en aquel búnker en Siberia, pero ¿quién lleva la cuenta después de todo? el pasado en el pasado, ahora debemos ver por la seguridad de la gente bajo los nuevos acuerdos — Comentó como si nada. Había planeado hablar lo del búnker, pues así no iban a cuestionar su tono cortante ni frívolo después de todo.

El rubio pareció sorprendido por aquel comentario, después de todo había dejado a Tony "bien" en aquel búnker, sí bien le habían desactivado las armas de su traje, supuso siempre que el hombre tenía una manera de poder comunicarse con su Inteligencia Artificial, siendo que además le había exigido el escudo de regreso, una clara señal de que había estado perfectamente bien, a su parecer.

— Vamos Tony, sin resentimientos — Comentó la viuda negra a un lado del súper soldado. Holmes pudo ver como la mujer había cambiado su color de cabello, siendo que a su parecer aquello parecía resaltar más para una espía, pero no comentó nada. Sabía que ella intentaría darle por su lado, descubrir secretos si es que los tenía, pero bueno, él sólo tenía un secreto, él no era Anthony Edward Stark.

Iba a responderle algo, cuando Friday habló por el auricular que tenía en su oído, sabiendo que Stephen también lo estaba escuchando, después de todo ambos tenían uno, disimulado por la magia del hechicero.

— Señor Holmes, doctor Strange, he detectado una anomalía en Noruega, el gobierno ha pedido que ambos estén presentes — Le comentó la voz de Friday, siendo que eso hizo que Holmes casi diera un pequeño brinco, de felicidad, porque si bien la anomalía podía ser aquello contra lo que estaban por combatir, también podía ser otra cosa, algo así como Thor, debido a que si hubiera sido aquella amenaza habría ido a por ellos, bueno había una gema del infinito en el complejo de los vengadores y otra estaba a su lado, por lo cual simplemente debía ser el dios nórdico.

Y aquello era la excusa perfecta para salir de aquella maldita fiesta, bendito sea Thor.

— Lo lamento, señores, debemos retirarnos, nuestra presencia es requerida. — Comentó con simpleza. Sabía que era Thor, estaba cien por ciento seguro de aquello, por lo que únicamente miró a Stephen que asintió e hizo el portal para desaparecer de aquella fiesta de una vez, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, con los vengadores que apenas venían integrándose con las palabras en la boca.


	3. Planes y guardianes

Habían logrado a duras penas escapar de la nave de aquel Titán, siendo que si no hubiera sido por los Guardianes de la Galaxia en verdad —que habían aterrizado en la Tierra junto a ellos, después de ayudarlos a escapar— hubieran estado realmente perdidos, pero al menos ahora tenían una pequeña noción de todo aquello que se avecinaba.

Suspirando salió de su nave espacial, seguido tanto por Loki como por Bruce, que miraba hacía todos lados. Ambos habían estado listos para luchar —aunque iban saliendo de la lucha con Hela que los había quebrado en más de una forma—, observando como a su vez los autodenominados guardianes de la Galaxia bajaban de su propia nave, observando alrededor.

— ¿Aquí es el planeta donde naciste, Quill? — La pregunta de Gamora brotó más rápido de sus labios de lo que hubiera esperado. Aquel mundo, al menos lo que estaba apreciando, lucía de cierta forma tranquilo, la naturaleza, podía incluso sentir los animales que estaban merodeando curiosos después de su llegada, buscando un refugió, pensó.

Sí, deberían parar a Thanos de una vez por todas, sino más mundos hermosos, a su forma, terminarían destrozados por los ideales que tenía aquel a quién había llamado padre una vez.

Antes de que el nombrado pudiera responder, pudieron ver un portal abrirse, del cual dos hombres salían. Ni Rocket ni ella dudaron en sacar sus armas, apuntando, pero una seña de aquel denominado — por ellos— hombre nacido de un pirata y un ángel, hizo un gesto de que bajaran las armas y simplemente corrió hacía el más pequeño para abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

— Tony, es bueno verte aquí — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al hombre. El rubio que una vez había tenido su cabello largo, ahora lo llevaba casi a ras de cabeza, además de que le faltaba un ojo, le dijo la mente de Holmes en aquel momento.

Dejó que el asgardiano lo abrazara, mientras comenzaba a analizar la situación, dos naves, una demasiado grande, que seguramente llevaba mucha gente, de la cual seguramente venía Thor, después de todo los otros tipos —de los cuales no tenía archivo alguno— estaban en frente de la nave más pequeña.

Por la apariencia de Thor, Loki y el doctor Banner —Bruce le dijo su mente que debería llamarlo— habían sufrido una gran lucha, seguramente las personas de la nave eran refugiados... dándole la idea a Holmes de que Asgard no existía más que en recuerdos.

— Hey grandote, te has estado perdiendo toda la acción, aunque parece que ustedes también tuvieron de la propia — Comentó como si nada, con un tono relajado luego de darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a aquel asgardiano que se veía preocupado por una parte pero aliviada por la otra.

Eso le hizo pensar que tenían menos tiempo del que él y Stephen realmente creían.

— Hola Tony — Le habló con cierta timidez Bruce, después de todo se le podía observar en toda la cara la culpa por haberse largado luego de la batalla de Ultrón, escapando de sus propios problemas, acabando de alguna manera en Asgard, aquella historia parecía interesante, pero no para aquel momento.

— Tony debemos hablar —  Y aquello era lo que finalmente le daba la razón, tendría mucho papeleo acuerdos que cobrar para que esos asgardianos se quedaran en Noruega, pero después de todo, tendría que finalmente revelar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a los medios.

Sintió la mano de Stephen en su espalda, como si de cierta forma el hombre buscara darle la seguridad que necesitaba, para todo lo que les iba a explotar en la cara, pero no se veía del todo pesimista, podrían hacer algo, estaba seguro de aquello, podrían obtener la victoria que necesitaban.

—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tenemos hasta que Thanos llegué? — Había tenido que informar de la situación a la primer ministra de Noruega, explicando la situación de refugiados que acontecía, para que la policía ni nada llegara a interrumpirlos, no necesitaban eso ahora, sino que necesitaban planear sobre Thanos y la información que tenían al respecto.

— Al menos un mes, quizás menos — La chica de piel verdusca, Gamora, les habló con atención, la mujer les había explicado para que quería Thanos las gemas del infinito.

— Sabemos perfectamente que aquí hay dos gemas, la gema del tiempo y de la mente — Comentó Stephen, mirando a los presentes en aquella reunión. Sí bien Loki no era santo de su devoción, en aquel momento agradecía que estuviera ahí, de ese lado y no escapando.

— Tenemos la información de cuatro — Holmes cortó como si nada, mirando de reojo a Stephen, para luego continuar — La gema del tiempo que está bajo el cuidado de los hechiceros, la gema de la mente que está en la cabeza de Vision, el Teseracto que Loki mantiene escondido y otra gema más, aún no estoy seguro de cuál es, pero Gamora sabe perfectamente donde está.

Bajo aquella información, la habitación de aquella nave quedo en silencio, nadie había esperado que Tony Stark dijera todo aquello, lo que hizo que Loki frunciera más su ceño, desde que había llegado a la tierra había notado algo en Stark, era como si tuviera algo extraño en él, algo viejo, por decirlo de alguna manera, su esencia no era la misma, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— Eso fue bastante listo — Comentó como si nada Loki apareciendo el Teseracto en su mano, no sacaba nada con negar aquella información, ahora le importaba más su vida, el futuro de Asgard, de cierto modo, además del hecho de que podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Thor sobre su nuca.

— No puedo creer que te detuvieras a sacar eso de la cámara de los tesoros mientras Asgard era destruido — Le gruñó el rubio, pero esta vez fue Tony quién lo cortó simplemente.

— No es momento de cuestionar lo que tu hermano haga o no, Thor, de hecho fue más sabio que lo trajera, a que lo dejaran flotando en medio de la nada, donde solía estar Asgard, hubiera sido un blanco fácil — Sí Simza de verdad hubiera podido ver su jodido futuro, seguro que la gitana no hubiera creído toda esta mierda por la cual tendría que pasar.

— Sé la ubicación de la gema del alma, pero es mucho más seguro que no se los diga, a ninguno — Comentó entonces Gamora llamando la atención de su equipo, ellos mismos habían buscado detener una de aquellas malditas gemas que les daba tantos problemas, pero en ese momento no cuestionaron a su amiga. — Como saben, Thanos fue quién me crío, mi misión era encontrar aquellas gemas y sí tengo la localización de una.

— Bueno eso ahora no importa — Comentó Stephen suspirando, todo se estaba complicando demasiado, muchas personas con las cuales llevarse, demasiado tiempo en contra, pero únicamente miró a los demás. — Sabemos que no tiene el Teseract, por lo cual no podría transportarse a su gusto, ahora, ¿sabemos donde están las gemas faltantes?

— Una de ella las tiene el Coleccionista — Comentó Thor mientras intentaba no gritarle a Loki por haber hecho aquello y mentirles, de nuevo, se decía que tenía que confiar en su hermano. Quizás había pensado lo mismo que Stark había dicho, era lo lógico, Loki era un ser astuto, que sabía de primera mano que era lo que venía a ellos, después de todo, de que habían escapado de aquella nave del Titán, su hermano había admitido que el ataque a la Tierra en realidad había sido organizado por Thanos.

— La otra nos encargamos nosotros, según está protegida en el lugar más impenetrable de la galaxia — Les comentó Quill, sumándose a aquella conversación. Todo estaba siendo demasiado, pensó, y deberían salvar a la galaxia, una vez más.

— Con Stephen estamos creando una línea de defensa para la Tierra, puesto que ahora tenemos tres gemas, pero contar la ayuda de ustedes también es algo nuevo que se aprecia — Holmes volvió a hablar mirado a todos.

Dios eran el grupo más extraño para proteger la Tierra y la Galaxia en sí...

Tenían a una valkiria que había caído de gracia cuando había perdido a sus compañeras; un dios nórdico de las mentiras que en realidad era un gigante de hielo; un doctor que cuando se enfadaba sacaba a Hulk; el dios del trueno; un chico que era mitad humano y había perdido sus otros poderes; una mujer criada para ser una asesina, por la misma mano de quién quería liquidar ahora a la mitad de la galaxia; un árbol que estaba pasando por la adolescencia; un mapache con el cual habían experimentado; un hombre que realmente no tenía tacto alguno, pero si una gran sed de venganza contra Thanos; una chica que había sido en realidad una esclava e iba conociendo la galaxia por primera vez; un ex neurocirujano y ahora hechicero y finalmente él, un hombre nacido hace dos siglos, que incluso en su propio siglo se había sacrificado a sí mismo para mantener un poco de paz en el mundo y proteger aquello que amaba.

Sí, de verdad era un grupo particular para detener a Thanos, pero era las opciones que tenía, además de los vengadores que se habían quedado en Estados Unidos.

Tal vez si trazaba un buen plan podría tener un poco más de margen, algo con que ganar y se quería aferrar a esa mínima esperanza, pues ese era su maldito mundo y aún quería que su alma volviera con Watson de una vez por todas, para poder descansar en paz de una vez.


	4. Mañanas duras

Suspiró con suavidad mientras frotaba sus sienes, realmente cansado por todo lo que vendría. Su mente se había sobre estimulado en la fiesta y la reunión que tuvo con los recién llegados no mejoraba para nada aquello. Todos ellos desprendían sus auras, sus pensamientos y acciones.

Podía ver como Nebula — la chica que había llegado a las horas, pues Gamora la había llamado para informarle que tenían un plan — necesitaba venganza sobre aquel hombre que había sido su "padre", que había cambiado su cuerpo de aquella manera, siendo que tenía una relación tensa con la mujer de piel verdusca aún.

De los otros guardianes prefería ni siquiera pensar en algo, al igual que de Valquiria, la mujer era más alcohol que otra cosa en ese momento en realidad, además podía ver en el rostro de Thor que lo único que ese hombre tenía en ese instante era a su gente, además de muchos otros traumas en realidad.

Había regresado al compuesto gracias a la ayuda de Stephen, quién se había marchado a reunir sus hechiceros, a avisar que estuvieran listos para lo que pudiera ocurrir en realidad y él mismo debería hablar con los nombrados Vengadores al día siguiente y explicar toda la situación.

Se tiró en un de las sillas del laboratorio, observando como uno de aquellos robots, DUM-E, soltaba pequeños pitidos alegres al tenerlo de vuelta, siendo que únicamente palmeo aquella garra de metal, sonriendo con suavidad al sentir sus pitidos de felicidad.

— ¿Realmente lo extrañas, verdad?... — Le sonrió quedo a ese robot, suspirando pesadamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. Debía terminar su traje de nanobots, el traje de Spider-Man, quizás hacer un par de armas para algunos más, serían unos días realmente agitados, pensó.

— Creí haber visto algo nuevo en ti, algo diferente — No se sobresalto al sentir la voz de Loki, debió suponer que el asgardiano iría a visitarlo, después de la reunión que habían tenido con todos, donde había dicho de manera lógica que él tenía el Treserac en su poder, algo que le había sido bastante obvio, por la tendencia que el moreno tenía por aquella gema.

— Supongo que fue algo que dije — Comentó con simpleza, viendo al hombre de cabello negruzco ahí, observando con atención al hombre atento a lo que fuera a hacer, pero Sherlock sabía en su mente que Loki no iba nada más que por mera curiosidad, de saber que estaba pasando.

— Un alma vieja en el cuerpo de Anthony Stark es algo nuevo — Comentó como si nada, viendo con atención al midgardiano que simplemente asintió con suavidad a lo dicho.

— Lo sé, el buen doctor me lo dejó en claro una vez que todo fue hablado — Le resto importancia a la situación, tamborileando los dedos sobre el posa brazos del sofá.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? — Preguntó curioso, mirando con atención a ese humano que no parecía realmente sorprendido por nada, es decir, tenía lógica, luego de despertar de tus últimos momentos en un siglo que no era el tuyo, en una vida que no era tuya, nada era nuevo.

— Sherlock Holmes — Comentó alzando su ceja con suavidad. Su hubiera tenido su pipa en ese momento, seguramente hubiera botado el humo de su tabaco para hacer ese momento un poco más drama.

— Oh, creo que será un gusto trabajar contigo, tanto como lo sería con Stark — Comentó sin más el dios nórdico.

—

Haber vuelto a su país después de lo ocurrido en la nombrada "Guerra Civil", había sido algo que seguía haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Sabía que Tony debía estar demasiado enfadado con él por todo lo acontecido, sin contar que en aquella batalla que habían tenido no había tenido miramientos a la hora de usar su fuerza, la adrenalina se había apoderado de él y sabía que le debía más que una carta, donde no se había disculpado siquiera de una forma adecuada.

Había querido entablar conversación con Tony en aquella fiesta la cual él había abandonado de una forma rápida, diciendo de una misión y ellos habían sido llevados al compuesto de los Vengadores, donde sus cosas seguían como las habían dejado en realidad.

Aquella noche se le había hecho difícil dormir, por lo que temprano salió a correr un poco, claro que nunca espero la nave espacial que había aterrizado como si nada donde por lo general aterrizaban los aviones que ellos utilizaban.

Buscó armarse por un momento, aunque se sorprendió al ver descender a Thor, riendo junto con un... ¿un mapache?, además de un grupo bastante particular en realidad.

— Oh, Steve, que bueno verte aquí — El asgardiano sonrió mientras le daba una sonora palmada en su espalda haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio al no estar preparado realmente.

— Es bueno ver que volvieras también, ¿quiénes son ellos? — Preguntó realmente sorprendido por el grupo de personas. Algo le hizo saber que sería un día largo.

—

— Jefe — La voz de Viernes fue lo que lo despertó. Después de su charla con Loki en la madrugada, se había quedado dormido en el sillón, siendo que adormilado vio como DUM-E le ofrecía una taza. Por un momento dudo en tomar su contenido, pero simplemente dio un trago, sintiendo como el robot piteaba feliz, aunque eso sabía a rayos... pero bueno, él solía beber cosas peores.

— Dime, Viernes — Le consultó mientras se levantaba pesadamente, pasando su mano libre por sus ojos, esperando saber que era lo que aquella inteligencia artificial debía decirle.

— Thor junto con los guardianes de la galaxia llegaron para conversar con usted y el resto de los vengadores — Oh, sí... iba a necesitar algo más fuerte que lo que DUM-E le había ofrecido, pensó.

— Gracias, Viernes — Sonrió para comenzar a caminar al área común, donde tuvo que evitar una jarra, que seguramente el mapache o Thor lanzó, uno de los dos era su opción más cercana pensó al ver al grupo ahí, que miraba realmente curioso lo que él pretendía.

— Bien, sé que todos estamos emocionados por conocer a gente nueva, pero debemos ponernos al tanto de esta situación — Suspiró antes de comenzar su relato. Como tenían las gemas del infinito y como Thanos iría por ellas a la Tierra, por lo cual debían tener todos el mismo plan de defensa. Sería una mañana demasiado ruda.

 


End file.
